Christmas Gift
by ELFightSJ
Summary: Yesung benci Natal.../Happy Sungminnie Day!/YeMin


**Christmas Gift**

**Cast: Yesung a.k.a Kim Jong Woon**

**Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin**

**Leeteuk a.k.a Park Jung Soo**

**Eunhyuk a.k.a Lee Hyuk Jae**

**And other**

**Genre: Family/Romance…maybe?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Crack Pair, OOC, GAJE, typos, OC, etc.**

**n/b: Tolong perhatikan keterangan waktu ^^**

**Happy Reading and…**

**Merry Christmas ^^**

**Natal; 2009**

Butiran salju melayang dengan anggun di angkasa, menari riang mengikuti angin yang berhembus pelan.

KRING

Bersamaan dengan pintu dibuka, seorang namja dengan syal merah keluar dari café tempatnya bekerja. Namja itu mendongak saat merasakan pipinya disentuh lembut oleh sebutir salju. Namja itu mendesah saat menyadari malam ini dia akan pulang ditemani butiran salju lagi.

"Yo! Hyung! Apa kau tidak ingin pergi keluar?", namja lain datang dari arah berlawanan, menepuk pelan pundak namja yang dipanggilnya 'hyung'. 

"Mwo?", namja yang lebih tua menjawab datar.

"Ini natal hyung…ayolah kita rayakan malam natal bersama!"

"Aku tidak bisa", balas namja itu lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Eunhyuk benar Yesung-ah! Kau harus menikmati hidupmu!", seorang namja lain datang membenarkan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Hahhh…kau tau jawabanku Teukie hyung!", Yesung berujar dingin lalu beranjak pergi menjauh dari kegembiraan orang-orang yang merayakan malam natal.

"Yesung-ah! Kau boleh saja merasa kehilangan…-", Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Leeteuk berujar sedih, "-…tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mengutuk dunia ini dan membenci natal! Kau tidak boleh mengutuk hidupmu!".

"Apa yang kau tau tentang hidupku hyung?", Yesung berujar dingin, berbicara tanpa berbalik sedikitpun, lalu melangkah pergi saat Leeteuk tidak membalas apapun. Ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap malam natal. Leeteuk yang berusaha membuka hati Yesung, Yesung yang selalu menghindar, dan Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa menjadi penonton.

"Sudahlah hyung, dia keras kepala…dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu. Aku yakin Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untuknya!", Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Leeteuk pelan. Leeteuk hanya bisa mendesah frustasi.

Di mata Leeteuk, Yesung adalah sosok dongsaeng yang sangat misterius. Tak ada yang tau asal usulnya, tak ada yang mengerti tatapan matanya. Mata kelam yang ditutupi kelopak mata sipit itu selalu menatap dunia ini tanpa rasa.

"Hahhh…Yesung-ah, apa natal semenyakitkan itu untukmu?", Leeteuk menerawang, menatap etalase café yang bertuliskan 'Merry Christmas'

#

**Natal; 1992**

"Eomma…apa ini hadiah untuk Sung-ie?"

"Ne chagi…apa kau suka?"

"Ne…ini cantik eomma", Yesung kecil tersenyum menatap kalung dengan leontin pohon natal di tangannya.

"Tapi eomma…ini lebih cocok dipakai yeoja!", Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ohhh…jinjja?", Mrs. Kim mengusap kepala Yesung lembut, "Ssshhh…bagaimana ini?".

Yesung melipat tangannya di depan dada, pose imut saat dia kesal. Ah..apa uri Yesung kesal karena hadiah natalnya?

Mrs. Kim tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya, "Ah! Eomma tau!", Mrs. Kim mengerling pada Yesung yang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sung-ie bisa memberikannya pada yeoja yang Sung-ie sukai nanti"

Yesung mengembungkan pipinya, menaruh jari telunjuknya pada dagunya, pose berpikir yang dipelajarinya dari kartun favoritnya.

"Ummm…baiklah, gomawo eomma~! Sung-ie akan mencari yeoja yang sangat cantik! Kkkk"

Mrs. Lee lagi-lagi hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya dan memeluk putranya erat.

#

**Natal; 1993**

"Eomma, apa yang eomma minta pada Tuhan?", Yesung kecil mengayunkan kakinya riang, bermain ayunan di taman dekat komplek rumah mereka.

"Huh?"

"Apa yang eomma minta dari Tuhan untuk hadiah natal?"

"Ahh…eomma tidak meminta apapun", Mrs. Kim tersenyum lebut pada putranya.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, "Mwo? Jinjjayo?"

"Hu um…", Mrs. Kim mengangguk, "Karena Tuhan sudah memberikan Yesung-ie dan untuk eomma itu adalah hadiah natal terindah dari Tuhan".

"Jinjjayo eomma?", Yesung kecil tersenyum sangat cerah hari itu, dalam hati dia sedang menyiapkan satu permohonan untuk Natal tahun depan.

"Kau tidak berencana membuat daftar permohonan untuk Natal tahun depan kan Sung-ie?"

Dan Yesung hanya tersenyum masam mendengar vonis Mrs. Kim.

#

**Natal; 2009**

KREK

KREK

Yesung menghentikan ayunannya, tangannya mengenggam erat rantai besi ayunan itu.

'Eomma…', batinnya.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, sebuah kalung dengan leontin pohon natal menjuntai dari sakunya. Yesung menggenggam erat kalung itu, tanpa sadar setetes air mata menelesak dari sudut matanya. Dia mendongak, menerawang langit gelap yang kini berhenti meneteskan hujan salju.

"Hhhhh….", Yesung mendesah, bahkan langit pun enggan berbagi saljunya pada Yesung. Yesung menatap sekelilingnya, taman ini tak banyak berubah. Lampu-lampu yang dipasang masih sama. Hanya saja, sekarang taman ini lebih sepi dari natal beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hhhhhhh….", sekali lagi Yesung mendesah frustasi, asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi satu-satunya yang menemani Yesung malam itu.

#

**Natal; 1996**

"Sung-ie, eomma dan appa sedang dalam perjalan pulang"

"Umm..jinjja eomma?"

"Ne, apa Sung-ie ingin kami membelikan sesuatu?

"Anniya! Sung-ie cuma ingin eomma dan appa pulang cepat!"

"Ne, chagi…"

Yesung menutup telponnya dengan wajah lesu. Dia bosan menunggu seharian di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya ingin menikmati malam natal bersama eomma dan appanya, jadi dengan sesenggukan Yesung menelpon orang tuanya yang berada di Jepang untuk pulang dengan cepat.

Satu jam berlalu, Yesung sedang duduk di depan TV setengah tertidur menunggu kepulangan eomma dan appanya. Sampai suara bel pintu mengagetkannya dan membuatnya terjaga. Yesung berlari dengan riang menuruni tangga, dengan tak sabar Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya. Sedikit kaget saat mendapati bukan kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri di depan rumahnya, namun pengasuhnya yang sedang berlibur karena hari ini Natal.

"Eoh? Ahjuma, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

GREP

Bukannya menjawab Oh Ahjuma malah memeluk Yesung erat sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Apa yang terjadi ahjuma?"

"Mianhae…jeongmal mianhae Yesung-ie…"

Malam itu menjadi malam yang paling Yesung benci. Sepanjang malam dia berdoa dalam tangisnya, memohon sebuah keajaiban Natal yang selalu eommanya bicarakan dengan wajah berseri. Namun sayang…baik eomma maupun appanya, tak ada yang membuka mata mereka dan memeluk Yesung malam itu. Dia kehilangan segalanya pada malam Natal. Eomma, appa, mimpi, harapan, kepercayaan, dan…hatinya.

#

**Natal; 2013**

"_Mianhae Yesung, tapi eomma dan appamu tidak bisa diselamatkan"_

Yesung menyeka air matanya, dia tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Hari dimana untuk terakhir kalinya Yesung mengucapkan Merry Christmas dalam hidupnya.

"Apa aku masih bisa percaya pada Keajaiban Natal?", Yesung menatap kalungnya dengan pilu, "Apa aku masih bisa berharap…?"

BRAKK

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman, tak ada siap-siap di taman itu. Kecuali….seseorang yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Heyy! Tuan yang ada disana! Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku!"

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, mencoba mencari orang lain lagi selain dirinya yang mungkin diajak bicara oleh namja itu.

"Ya! Aku bicara denganmu!", sekali lagi namja itu berteriak kesal. Yesung yang sadar dirinyalah yang dipanggil beranjak untuk membantu namja itu.

"Hahhh…gomawo", namja dengan syal putih itu tersenyum setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua makanan yang terjatuh tadi.

"Hn..", Yesung hanya berujar singkat. Yesung memperhatikan namja itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Namja itu tak lebih tinggi darinya, matanya bulat dengan iris hitam yang lembut, rambutnya cukup panjang hingga sebagian menutupi mata kirinya, dia membawa banyak makanan di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Sungmin imnida", namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, Yesung hanya menatap tangan itu sebentar sebelum berbalik bersiap untuk pergi.

"Yesung", ucapnya singkat dan beranjak pergi.

"Eoh…Yesung-sshi!", Sungmin berlari mengejar Yesung saat melihat namja itu hendak meninggalkannya, walaupun cukup kesulitan dengan barang yang dibawanya.

"Yesung-sshi! Tung…-"

BRAK

Yesung menoleh kebelakang, lalu mendesah malas.

"…-gu"

**Ye ❤ `°Sung°` ❤ Min**

"Umm…Yesung-sshi, gomawo", Sungmin tersenyum menatap namja disampingnya. Kini dia tidak kesulitan lagi membawa barang bawaannya. Yesung membantunya dan bersedia mengantarnya.

"Hn.."

"Yesung-sshi, apa kau tidak pergi merayakan Natal?"

"…", Yesung hanya diam, terbiasa dengan pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan orang sekitarnya.

"Apa kau tidak ada acara?", Sungmin menatap Yesung penasaran, "Kau mau merayakan natal di tempatku?"

"Aku tidak merayakan Natal", Yesung berujar ketus. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Wae?", tanya Yesung saat menyadari Sungmin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa….kau tidak merayakan Natal?", Sungmin menatap Yesung sedih, "Apa kau…membenci natal?"

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya", Yesung berujar datar, menatap Sungmin tanpa rasa.

"Tapi kenapa?", lirih Sungmin.

Syuuttttttt~

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, memainkan helaian rambut blonde milik Sungmin. Yesung hendak melangkah pergi sebelum ucapan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh membenci Natal!"

"Wae? Kau tidak tau hidupku! Kau tak tau apapun…aku kehilangan semuanya!", Yesung berujar emosi, dia berbalik hendak pergi. Menaruh barang Sungmin di atas salju sebelum melangkah pergi.

Tapi…

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAU! TAPI AKU MENGERTI!", Sungmin berteriak cukup kencang, membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat Sungmin yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Aku…kehilangan segalanya pada malam Natal", Sungmin tersenyum lemah. Yesung tersentak melihat Sungmin menangis namun tetap mengurai senyum lemah.

"Saat aku berumur satu tahun, appaku meninggal pada malam Natal", Yesung tersentak mendengar Sungmin berujar lirih.

"Kami jatuh miskin, setiap malam Natal kami tidak bisa mengadakan pesta ataupun bertukar kado seperti keluarga lain. Kami hanya memakan sepotong roti untuk merayakannya, hanya sepotong roti, tapi kami bahagia menyambut Natal. Karena aku percaya pada Keajaiban Natal. Aku berdoa sepanjang malam Natal…berharap Tuhan memberi kami sehelai selimut hangat agar kami tidak menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan kedinginan", Sungmin menyeka air matanya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Yesung mengambil lima langkah mendekat pada Sungmin.

"Lalu Tuhan memberikannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, mengurai sebuah seyum lelah, "Saat aku berusia tujuh tahun, untuk pertama kalinya aku naik sebuah taxi bersama eomma. Kami ingin mengunjungi makam appa…namun kami mengalami kecelakaan. Dan…..aku kehilangan eomma dan mataku pada malam Natal"

"Tapi kau bisa melihat!", kini jarak Yesung dan Sungmin hanya berjarak lima langkah.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, dia menutup matanya pelan lalu membukanya lagi, "Ini…mata ini aku dapatkan dari seorang wanita. Wanita yang selalu rutin ke panti asuhan tempatku tinggal. Tak kusangka dua tahun kemudian, wanita itu dan suaminya mengalami kecelakaan. Aku selalu bermimpi bisa melihat wajahnya dan dia mengabulkannya…"

"Lalu…apa kau membenci Natal?"

Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan matanya yang memerah, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membenci siapapun. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun untuk apa yang terjadi pada hidupku", Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Yesung, "Kau pasti berpikir aku sangat membenci Natal?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Untuk apa aku membenci Natal? Natal selalu membawakanku luka, namun aku selalu percaya pada Tuhan…disetiap luka yang aku dapat…Tuhan pasti menyelipkan sebuah kasih sayang dibaliknya. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya bersabar dan menghadapi hidup ini dengan senyum. Berbagi kebahagiaan di hari Natal selalu memberi kebahagiaan lain yang tak pernah kudapat sejak kematian eommaku"

TES  
TES  
TES

Salju turun dengan indahnya, melayang lembut menyaksikan dua namja yang kini sedang berbagi luka lewat tatapan mata yang saling tertaut.

Yesung merasakan air matanya menetes dan mencumbui pipinya. Dia tak berniat menyekanya, dia hanya ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang. Dada Yesung terasa hangat, hatinya mengembang seiring senyum yang mulai terkembang di wajahnya.

"Yesung-sshi…sekarang kau tak memiliki alasan untuk membenci Natal…karena tak sedikit orang yang kehilangan lebih darimu di hari Natal namun masih mampu berbagi senyum untuk orang lain", Sungmin berucap pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Yesung. Menepuk bahu namja itu pelan lalu berbisik, "Kau tau Yesung-sshi, kau sangat tampan saat tersenyum"

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang tersenyum tipis mendengar bisikan Sungmin.

Yesung menatap kalung pemberian eommanya, lalu menatap Sungmin yang berjalan di depannya.

'Eomma, tak apakan jika aku membawakanmu seorang namja cantik?'

"Yo Yesung-sshi! Apa kau hanya akan melamun disana? Sebaiknya kita cepat jika tak ingin anak-anak disana kelaparan menunggu makanan ini!"

Yesung tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, lalu berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkah dengan namja blonde itu.

'Yah kau benar….aku tak memiliki alasan untuk membenci Natal…kau datang dan memberiku satu alasan untuk tersenyum lagi', Yesung menengadah, menatap langit yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat indah malam itu.

'Tuhan terima kasih…ini adalah hadiah Natal terindah yang pernah kudapat. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik, Kau bisa mengandalkanku!', Yesung melirik Sungmin yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hey, Sungmin-sshi!"

"Ne?"

"Apa Santa tidak sempat membungkusmu?"

"EHH?"

"Eomma…kenapa kita pergi ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Wae? Apa Sung-ie tidak mau berteman dengan anak-anak disini?"

Yesung kecil menunduk, dia hanya ingin merayakan Natl bersama eomma dan appanya. Tidak dengan yang lain, tidak dengan anak-anak panti yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah polos mereka.

SREKK

Mrs. Kim meraih pundak Yesung, "Sung-ie, membagi kebahagiaan di hari Natal akan melipat gandakan kebahagiaan yang kita rasakan"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne…kau lihat anak itu?", Mrs. Kim menunjuk seorang anak yang duduk di pojok ruangan, "Dia kehilangan segalanya di hari Natal…orang tua dan juga matanya. Tapi…dia tetap berbagi senyumnya pada dunia, satu-satunya hal yang Tuhan sisakan untuknya"

"Hanya…senyum?"

"Ne…dan hatinya yang selalu melihat dunia dari sisi baik saja"

"Tuhan sangat adil…"

"Tentu saja", Mrs. Lee mengusap rambut Yesung, "Jika Sung-ie diposisinya…apa Sung-ie bisa hidup sepertinya?"

Yesung menggeleng, lalu memeluk Mrs. Kim erat.

"Eomma…jangan pernah tinggalkan Sung-ie"

Mrs. Kim terkekeh, "Tentu saja", Mrs. Kim memeluk putranya erat, "Cha! Apa Sung-ie tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya?"

Yesung mengangguk lalu berlari ke arah anak itu.

"Umm…annyeong"

Anak itu tampak bingung, dia tampak sedikit ketakutan karena seingatnya tak ada anak panti yang memiliki suara seperti itu. Sangat…indah.

"Ah…jangan takut, Sung-ie bukan anak jahat", Yesung duduk di sebelah anak itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Minnie…", ucap anak itu pelan sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Walau tak tersenyum ke arahnya, tapi Yesung tau anak itu tersenyum untuknya. Yesung bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Umm..Minnie-ya..a-apa kau mau bermain bersamaku?"

Dan senyum Yesung mengembang saat melihat Minnie tersenyum dan mengangguk riang.

**END**

**Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Lee Sungmin-sshi :)**

**Wish you all the best :) and God bless you~**

**I love you! **

**FF Natal yang sangat terlambat…kkkkk…**

**Ini adalah bagian dari project saya membuat 29 FF untuk ulang tahun Sungmin ke 29 (umur Korea) ^^**

**Mian kalau FFnya sangat tidak memuaskan…saya membuatnya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Bisa banyangkan membuat 29 FF dalam waktu 5 hari? Kkkkk…saya tau ini gila! Tapi saya gila karena Lee Sungmin. Hahahaha xD**

**Saya tau ini bukan alasan, tapi saya sangat berharap mendapat kritik dari siapapun yang membaca ini. Kritik adalah sesuatu yang sangat saya butuhkan sekarang, saya tidak akan pernah bisa berkembang jika tidak ada yang memberi tau letak kesalahan saya. Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini :) Saya harap kalian mau menyempatkan diri membaca FF saya yang lain ^^**

**Dan juga…tolong jangan bash pairnya, mereka tidak ada kaitannya dengan FF ini. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tau ini seharusnya diletakkan di disclaimer, tapi saya lupa xD**

**Happy Sungmin day! ^^**

**Happy pumpkin day! ^^**

**Happy New Year!**

**Tolong tetap dukung Sungmin dan Super Junior bahkan sampai 20 tahun ke depan ^^**

**Tolong berikan yang terbaik untuk Super Junior! ^^**

**Love You E.L.F **


End file.
